fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Technology (Pure's)
Credits to other users who also made this element. Technology Technology is a rare element that costs 750 diamonds. Technology is kinda crappy with damage, to be honest, but it's very fast, indeed. Statistics Damage : Medium Defense : Above Average Speed : Very Fast Spells Errors User shoots a large blast made of extreme deformity, causing major lag on affected opponents. --> The user shoots a blast, made up of bytes and bugs. You can charge for atleast 6 seconds for accuracy. Once the projectile hits an opponent or anything generally solid, it releases electric bytes that stun players near the explosion for 2 seconds. If the target/s are within the explosion, they take 180 ~ 360 damage and causes them lag for 4 seconds. The lag doesn't literally mean their system bugs out. It's just that their avatar becomes slowed down by 75% of every movement that involves stamina (i.g walking, running, flipping, punching, shielding). This projectile spell has a 7 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana Network Disconnection User creates a bond between nearby opponents, then breaking that bond to deal high damage. If the opponents are in a party or have a party, they will be separated from them for a few seconds. --> The user creates a string that connects between nearby enemies within 18 studs range. The string then breaks after 3 seconds, pausing the victims for 1.5 seconds and dealing 140 ~ 275 damage. Certain users, especially those who are in a party, gets their bond disconnected for 10 seconds, which renders them exposed to their party members' attacks. This close range spell has an 8 second cooldown. *Consumes 400 mana and costs 750 shards * Tip : '''Using this in Survival Mode can actually help a lot. While monsters can't hurt each other, their bond breaks for the time limit, keeping them vulnerable to their attacks. Good for killing high-class monsters such as Chaos Knights and Tank Zombies. '''Collateral Glitch User teleports towards multiple locations within proximity. Creates a slight destruction against opponents near them. --> The user must choose an area within 20 studs range. Clicking that certain area teleports them towards that location, creating a glitched explosion similar to Ash Pulse. The explosion does fixed 125 damage and reduces the opponents' speed by 38% and their attack damage by 50% for 4 seconds, which can only be executed when they are within the explosion. Upon reaching their location, the spell's cooldown has 1 second, then they can re-teleport to another location, but this time, within 15 studs. The same happens as the previous, but this time, only within 10 studs range, and is the last time they will teleport. 6 second cooldown is triggered right after the last teleportation. *Consumes 250 mana and costs 875 shards Bugged Out User shoots down several beams made of bugged out protocols, slowing down opponents and delivering high damage. --> The user chooses at least 5 areas where the symbol of Technology appears. Upon clicking once, you continuously put on symbols of the element every 1.5 seconds. It doesn't require clicking to lay down the symbols. This can also be cast anywhere in the map, even on the boundaries. Each symbol laid down on each area then shoots down a huge beam at a time interval of 0.4 seconds, dealing 60 ~ 120 damage to those within. This also slows down opponents by 50% for 6 seconds. This multi projectile spell has a 7 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 900 shards Shutdown ' ''User manipulates the mind of every player near them, shutting down their body system for a few seconds. --> The user shoots a byte per opponent within 20 studs range. Each byte does 120 ~ 240 damage and shuts down the opponents' body system. Body system shutdown includes : # '''Blind # Auto HP refill stops # Auto Mana refill stops # Auto Stamina refill stops # Paralyze # Disconnection between party members # 'Inactive nerves ' These effects eventually last for 6 seconds, giving the user time to initiate their own spells. This spell is somehow similar to The World, except that there's no time stopping and added effects. This ultimate has a 2 minute and 20 second cooldown. *Consumes 900 mana and costs 1200 shards